


At Home in Your Arms

by Zairafuana



Series: Shattered Perspectives [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Depressed Cisco, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Harry's a good boyfriend, M/M, Reunions, comfort cuddles, loving kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zairafuana/pseuds/Zairafuana
Summary: Spoilers through Season 3 episode Magenta.Harry's finally back and he's missed Cisco but his bubbly young boyfriend is now a depressed mess. Harry has felt the pain of loss before.He seeks out his young lover, offering him an embrace to hide in.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelfireeast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelfireeast/gifts).



> God, it has been so long since I've written for them. I missed them so much.
> 
> Feel free to comment and tell me how it is. I've lost my confidence with them.  
> I've written too much Supernatural fics recently.

He couldn’t help himself, he just couldn’t. The first thing he did once he knew that Jesse was settled back in was look for Cisco. It had been so long, felt like an eternity.

He found his depressed boyfriend slumped at the desk in the private lab they once shared. Harrison’s expression was caught between a smile and a frown. It was wonderful to see his Cisco but it broke his heart to see him so sad.

With a silent sigh, he quietly walked forward. He was glad Cisco was sitting on the stool, it made it so much easier to embrace him. Harrison stepped up behind Cisco and wrapped his arms lovingly around him, cheek pressed to the younger man’s.

Cisco gasped softly and jumped slightly, startled at the sudden contact. But he relaxed almost immediately at the strong embrace and the bite of Harry’s glasses pressing against his skin. His eyes watered but he closed them as he leaned back against the older scientist.

“I-I missed you, Harry.” Cisco sniffled weakly as turned on the stool, snuggling into the lean strength of Harry’s chest. He gave a quivering smile as he nuzzled his lover’s soft hoodie, breathing in the older man’s comforting scent.

“I missed you as well, Ramon.” Harrison whispered back lovingly as he felt Cisco’s arms wrap around his thin hips. His heart ached as his Cisco began to cling to him and sob. His little scientist was in so much pain.

“I am so sorry that I was not here to help you through your loss, My Love.” Harrison whispered sorrowfully as he buried his nose in Cisco’s soft hair. He pressed a gentle kiss there and held the younger man closer.

Cisco mewled weakly and moved his head up to press his nose to Harry’s throat. He felt Harry sit down in a chair and let himself be pulled more securely into the older scientist’s arms. This was the most happy and normal he had felt since Dante’s death.

“I-it hurts, H-harry. I-I miss him so much!” Cisco cried out in anguish, his fingers desperately digging into the soft material of the black hoodie. He began to sob harder as his boyfriend gently rocked him. He could hear Harry making soft, soothing sounds in his ear.

“Yes, Ramon. Trust me, I know. Losing someone is an agony that seems never ending but that’s not true.” Harrison whispered as he gently raised Cisco’s head so they could see each other. He smiled sadly as he lovingly wiped the tears from the young man’s cheeks, “The pain may never truly leave us but eventually it will only be a dull ache. That ache will be overtaken by the wonderful memories of that person. It is that memory and the people were surround ourselves with that help to heal the pain until it’s manageable.”

Cisco leaned into Harry’s touch as he listened. His spirit hurt so badly but the soft rasp of Harry’s familiar voice was soothing. He drew in the comfort that Harry was offering, clinging to it like a lifeline.

“Let me help you heal, Ramon.” Harrison urged quietly before pressing his lips to Cisco’s. The younger scientist desperately returned the kiss, needing every scrap of Harrison’s affection.

“O-okay, Harry.” Cisco whispered in reply as he tiredly sucked at Harry’s lips, he was so tired of being depressed.

“Oh, Ramon. Such a stupid child.” Harrison whispered wetly as he kissed Cisco’s hair again, tears in his eyes.

Cisco smiled happily at the insult as he snuggled his nose against Harry’s shoulder, feeling safe and content in the older man’s arms, “Yeah, I love you too, Harry.”


End file.
